


When Did This Happen?

by COCO_HIMECHAN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Movie Spoilers, Thor being the Third Wheel XD, Thor: Ragnarok (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCO_HIMECHAN/pseuds/COCO_HIMECHAN
Summary: When Thor was about to enter the room, he saw something that was truly UNEXPECTED...~Takes place before the mid-credits scene~





	When Did This Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! As you can see I have watched Thor: Ragnarok, and I gotta say I was little bit disappointed of lacking more scenes between Loki and Valkyrie, but still the movie was great. 
> 
> SPOILERS!!! For those who haven't watched the movie yet, then please watch first before you read this fic. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this one-shot Valki Headcanon fic ;)

"Loki!"

Thor was walking through the hallway with his voice echoed loud. He searched every location of the ship from left to right, from low to high and from room to room until he went to the last room. He stood in front of the door, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Loki, you better not be doing this again." Thor muttered, recalling the times that his brother had tricked him so many times.

He pushes a few buttons from passing the code until it lightly beeped with an acceptance of allowing him to open the door. When the metal door was swiftly open. He saw something that entirely and truly UNEXPECTED...

It was Loki and the Valkyrie KISSING!

His hands gripped on her arms while her hands are landed on his chest.

Thor's eyes widen in a silent shock when the couple notices the intruder was staring in front of them, they let go of their kiss, turning away from each other with their faces blushing red in embarrassment.

The whole room was in an awkward silence, none of them made a sound or spoke a word until Thor decided to make the first move.

"W-when did this happen?" He pointed his finger from Loki to Valkyrie, gesturing the two of them having an intimate relationship.

The Valkyrie faced him this time and protested. "Nothing's happening between me and  _Laki_."

"It's Loki, Val!" Loki spun his head to face her with an annoyance.

"Oh, so you called her _Val_ as her pet name?" Thor asked, curiously.

Both of the couple similarly crossed their arms in the front of the chest and looked away from each other.

Thor rubbed his forehead with his hand and deep sigh then stares at them. "How--I don't unders-- How did---." Thor raises his index finger  with his hand on the hip. "When I was around, you two **_'Hated'_** each other. From what I've observe." Pointing again from Loki to _Val_. "How did you two go from Hate to *puckering his lips*?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Loki scrunch his eyebrows in disgust at his brother's puckered expression.

"Well..." The Valkyrie spoke a bit hastily. "After your _'coronation'_   seat as King, Loki and I had an argument about distrustful with one another, and about the possibility of him betraying you once again. Then he got frustrated and left! And I told Loki that he was obnoxious, and he says that I have a great sense of humor! And I said 'Oh really?!' And I was telling on how immature he was! And I realized that he--" She paused her sentence then looks at Loki who is staring at her with his arms still crossed in his chest, curious to know what she has to say then she looks at Thor with the same expression as his brother.

"He what?" Thor asked.

"Um..." She bit her lip nervously then spoke. "And I realized that... that I was starting to grow these unexpected feelings for Loki. And he tells me that there is something that I was not telling him, which I became hesitated at his words as he grips his hands on my arms to keep on demanding on what I was hiding from him. And his lips were right there in front of me! And so I leaned over and I kissed him!"

Thor tilts his eyebrow with his mouth slightly open at the Valkyrie's words while Loki just stares with an unexpected soft smile on his face, glad that Thor and _Val_ unnoticed his expression.

"So... you kissed him first before he kissed you back and then you two started to _'make out'_ before I entered here."

It was silent for a moment until. "Yes." Both replied while looking down at the floor with a slight blush on their faces.

"And you two..." Thor pointed once again from Loki to the Valkyrie, "were supposed to... _you know_..."

Realizing what Thor had meant, Loki burst in protest with hint of rosy blush on his pale cheeks. "You oaf! _That_ is entirely none of your business!"

"But you two are really going to--" He was cut off when Loki walked passes his brother and brushes him off with his shoulder then stomped out of the room. Thor looks from Loki to the Valkyrie who begins to walk her way out of the room, ignores Thor as she was made steps into the hallway. Thor turns his head to see Loki walking away from him in the hallway as he runs his way to his brother, smirking.

"Seriously, Loki. Are you really going to--"

"Shut up, Thor!"

Thor continues to tease his blushing yet angry _'adopted'_ brother who is trying shove him off the questions about him and his sudden intimate relationship with the Valkyrie.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**~Fin~** _

**Author's Note:**

> (This scene is based on when Hank Pym finds out Scott Lang and his daughter Hope, making out with one another)
> 
> I honestly imagined Thor's expression the same as Hank Pym's XD! But in a more amusing way.


End file.
